1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a seat arrangement for a vehicle, such as an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some wagon-type or panel-van-type passenger automobiles, such as one-box cars, have three transverse lines of seats. Recently, there has been an increasing tendency for the second or intermediate seats to be rotatable through 180.degree. to be able to face the third or rear seat. In some cases, the second and third seats each have a reclining back for comfort.
Generally, bucket or separate seats are more comfortable and safer than bench seats. In addition, in the case of a bench-type rotatable second seat, it is impossible for one seat to face the third seat while the other or others face forward. However, in the case of independently rotatable bucket- or separate-type second seats, the direction of one seat can be changed independently of that of the other seat or seats so that such seats can be used more versatilely.
Such a second independently-rotatable line of seats requires a space or spaces between the seats to enable independent rotation. In the case where these second seats each have a reclining back, when all of the seat backs are lowered or tilted down into a continuous plane alignment with the third seat, the above-mentioned space or spaces form an opening or openings in the flat area defined by the second and third seats. The opening or openings are inconvenient to passengers lying down on the resulting surface.